


It's Leonard Now

by sleepymccoy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, bones is a flirt, spock is professional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is trying to work and Leonard is mildly put out that Spock is volunteering to work in his evenings instead of hanging out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Leonard Now

“Spock, that thing is never gonna break in real life. Scotty checks everything on the Bridge twice a damn week!” Leonard had being trying to convince Spock to give it up for the last twenty minutes. He was insisting on trialing a speedy repair job of every major function on the Bridge so that he could give Jim a reasonable estimate in times of crisis. Leonard recognised the purpose of such an exercise and knew it was productive. However, he'd thought Spock would at least talk to him while he was working. Unfortunately, Spock was taking the whole thing very seriously. He'd spent two hours the night before repairing a mock communication console after hitting it with a sledgehammer to imitate a bulkhead flying into the machine. Watching Spock wreck starfleet equipment had been fun. Watching Spock fix it afterwards was less fun. Two hours of their evening...

 

“Even if it does break, knowing how long it takes you to fix it won't make a pinch of difference, you'll either fix it in time or not,” Leonard continued. Spock's eyebrows twitched but he ignored Leonard. Tonight Spock was working on the arm of the Captain's chair, having assumed an extreme electrical charge had surged through and fried all the wires. Spock was, in essence, trying to build a functional captains chair tonight instead of spending the night with his boyfriend. 

 

“Spock, you cover two shifts every day, Jim and I take one one and a half each and that's realistically too much. You work harder than anyone on the ship, please, just relax in your evenings.”

 

Leonard sighed dramatically as Spock continued to ignore him and left angrily to get some iced tea. 

 

When he returned, slightly calmer, he sat down at their coffee table and watched Spock working across from him. “D'you know what kinda effect the amount of electricity you're assuming does to a person? If Jim were in the thing he wouldn't’ve survived. He'd be burnt inside and out and his heart’d stop.”

 

Spock ignored him. 

 

“Alright, if it makes you feel better, you go ahead,” Leonard said, relaxing back into his couch. 

 

“Can you add lasers to it?” He asked after a few minutes. Spock let out a short sigh before continuing with his work. “Or better yet a blood sugar testing system so that I know when he skips a meal.”

 

“That is not required in an emergency,” Spock muttered.

 

Leonard grinned. “What is, then?” he asked, trying to draw more conversation out of Spock.

 

Spock's mouth twitched as he realised Leonard had managed to break his silence. He lowered his head and refocused his efforts. 

 

Leonard hummed to himself, having a slow drink of his tea. “I suppose shield control would be vital. Communications, of course. Are you doing ship wide or just department to department?”

 

Spock sighed and sat back slightly to consult his manual. “Direct line to Engineering only,” he muttered, “With ship wide as a secondary fix if necessary. Ship to ship, as well.”

 

“Sensible,” Leonard said slowly. “What else is necessary?”

 

Spock glanced at Leonard in mild frustration and Leonard found himself feeling very smug as Spock's eyes paused at his collar where the chain of his necklace lay. He'd flung his uniform off while making his tea and had a low collared shirt on that showed a tease of his chain. 

 

“Weapon systems and emergency beacon,” Spock said shortly, returning his attention to his quiet soldering effort.

 

Leonard hummed his agreement and tugged his necklace out from under his shirt, fiddling in mock absentmindedness with the pendant. He looked casually at the far war, pretending he wasn't seeing Spock's occasional glance at his activity.

 

Leonard smirked to himself and tapped his pendant against his lip,  _ accidentally _ catching his finger on his upper lip. He smiled slightly as Spock redoubled his efforts to focus on the electrical issue. He was having an effect, he knew it.

 

“Are you aware, Spock,” Leonard said, “That when you're concentrating this hard you sometimes bite your tongue.” 

 

Spock blinked and stopped biting his tongue.

 

“Oh,” Leonard groaned quietly, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on his knees. “I wasn't telling you to stop, darling. Definitely not.”

 

Spock put his soldering iron down and looked at Leonard in exasperation. “Doctor, I am attemp-”

 

“Doctor?” Leonard interrupted quietly. Spock stopped talking the moment he started, despite his voice being much quieter than Spock's. “Spock, I'm out of uniform, it's Leonard now.”

 

Spock didn't react, his expression stony. “I am attempting to do my job,  _ Doctor _ ,” he said pointedly.

 

“This isn't your job, Spock, you've taken this on of your own volition. Jim doesn't even know you're up to it!” Leonard flung an arm out angrily. “Take a break, darlin’.”

 

Spock studied Leonard for a moment in still silence before leaning back and snatching up his soldering iron. He began to work again and Leonard groaned loudly, waving his hand dismissively at Spock. 

 

Leonard sat back and crossed his legs, picking up his Padd and sullenly ignored Spock as he worked. 

 

Leonard spent some time browsing the latest medical journals and papers, but ended up drawn to watching Spock's hands at work again and again.  

 

After fifteen minutes Leonard found himself half laying on the couch, leaning on the arm and quietly watching Spock work, his slender fingers twisting wires and fiddling with the absurdly complicated soldering device. As he watched Spock began using his mouth to hold wires in the correct order while he worked and Leonard moaned, imagining and remembering the fine control Spock has over his lips, how firm he could be. 

 

Spock glanced at him and silently dropped one of the wires, catching it as it fell and winding it in through the chair's arm. After far longer than Leonard had expected Spock looked away from him and went back to his soldering. 

 

“You're turning me on, Mr. Spock,” Leonard muttered, staring intensely into Spock's eyes when he next looked his way.

 

He saw Spock swallow and blink a few times before looking back at his work, his breathing faster. 

 

“If you're so very busy, Spock, would you mind if I took care of myself here?” Leonard asked softly, dropping a hand between his leg and trailing a finger up the length of his blatantly hard dick. 

 

Spock watched his finger travelling across his length closely, holding his breath. Leonard smiled innocently, pressing his hand against his dick, rolling his hips back against his hand slightly.

 

“You may do as you wish, of course,” Spock said in a dry whisper. 

 

Leonard smirked and straightened his posture, pressing harder against his dick he massaged himself, humming quietly in pleasure. 

 

Spock looked back down at his sprawling wires. Leonard saw his ears were flushed a generous green and smiled, comforted that his display was having an effect.

 

Leonard stroked himself casually through his pants, watching Spock closely. Spock's fingers were shivering slightly. Leonard slipped his hand down his pants, moaning as he closed his hand around his dick.

 

Spock slipped, the tweezer he was holding hitting the edge of the chair arm loudly. Leonard didn't comment, instead he stroked himself again, faster, and again. Leonard moaned again, louder this time, exaggerating his reaction, tipping his head to the side and breathing desperately quietly. He kept his eyes wide, watching Spock hungrily. 

 

“You're gorgeous, Spock,” Leonard muttered. 

 

Spock glanced up and gasped, his eyes staying on Leonard, trailing up and down his body. 

 

“You're welcome to join me any time,” Leonard said. Spock kept watching him silently, holding tightly onto his solder, his equipment forgotten. 

 

Leonard kept stroking himself, beginning to sincerely enjoy himself, the sensation building and travelling through his spine. “Spock,” he moaned, his head tipping back against the couch as he gasped for air.

 

He heard a clattering and started to sit up, looking wildly at Spock. Spock had dropped his equipment and was quickly walking over the top of the coffee table to reach him. He kneeled in front of the couch Leonard was on and his lips dove straight for Leonard’s neck. 

 

Leonard groaned throatily, tipping back to give Spock access. Spock sucked low on his collar, nipping lightly to form a hickey in the hollow of his throat, just above where his pendant fell.

 

Spock pulled away from him and began to climb onto the couch, laying alongside Leonard. “I will return to my work shortly,” Spock whispered between kissing Leonard quickly on his jaw, ear, eyebrow.

 

Leonard grinned. “You won't get any complaints from me,” he said happily. Spock pulled his hand out of his pants, replacing it with his own.

 

“I doubt that,” Spock muttered, leaning down to kiss Leonard’s laughing mouth.


End file.
